


One Last Time

by Yviinfinite



Series: Sherlock Has Ruined My Life [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Sad, mention of the Fall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 20:36:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12176112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yviinfinite/pseuds/Yviinfinite
Summary: Sherlock was leaving once again.





	One Last Time

You bit back tears, staring at the raven haired man in front of you. His face didn't show any emotion, though you could see sadness in his eyes. Sherlock seemed hesitant, but opened his arms to you nonetheless. Silent tears escaped you as you threw yourself at him, burrowing your face into his neck. His arms locked behind your back, pulling you incredibly close to him. He was leaving you, again. You had been devastated after his fall, thinking he was dead. A pit had consumed you, one you barely escaped from. 

Now you let silent sobs wreck your body. "Please don't leave me again", you whimpered weakly, feeling your legs wobble under your weight. Sherlock pushed you back a little, then cupped your face. His hands were shaking slightly as he pulled you in, pressing his lip against yours in a gentle yet passionate kiss. You put everything you felt for the man into the kiss. This was the last time you would kiss him, you realized. He parted from you, heartbreak evident in his eyes. He slowly got onto the plain, his hurt expression haunting your mind. You fell to your knees, pressing your hands to your face. Johns hand landed on your shoulder in an attempt to be comforting, but it only made you cry harder. The plain took off, Sherlock was leaving. Your heart left with him.

**Author's Note:**

> You can check out my tumblr @Yviinfinite if you want to send in a request! :D


End file.
